


jamjar | afrai's birthday fic

by jamjar



Category: Eight Days of Luke - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar





	jamjar | afrai's birthday fic

  
David already had his T-shirt off, rolling around with Luke on his bed, when Luke stopped kissing him. He pulled his hands away from where they were unzipping David’s jeans and looked down.  His eyes looked dark and hungry and David knew he was in trouble even before Luke spoke.  
  
“Fancy a change?” Luke said.  
  
Which could mean anything where Luke was concerned. And David shouldn’t haven’t said yes, because he didn’t mean yes. He meant “What sort of change” or “Actually, I wouldn’t mind us just being us” and “Will this mean other people?” but he didn’t actually say any of those things. He said yes, and like most of the other times when he’d said yes, the results weren’t nasty, so much as strange and a little scary and probably, when he’d had some time to get used to it, fun.  
  
Breasts! He had breasts! He looked down and his hands went up to them automatically.  
  
"What do you think?" Luke said. He held one hand up, paused for permission and then cupped the right one. "It’s strange doing them on someone else," said. "Since this is your first time, I thought I shouldn’t make them too big."  
  
They looked pretty big to David and Luke holding them felt strange. He slapped Luke's hand away. "Stop that!"Luke looked disappointed. "Or at least let me get used to them first."  
  
Luke nodded. His hands went around them, held them up and they didn’t look like the ones he’d seen in pictures or on TV or, a few times, on Luke. They were soft and he could feel the weight of them, which made him want to hunch down to cover them up, but also to stand up straight and show them off. And the breasts weren’t the only thing.  
  
He took a deep breath, met Luke’s eyes, and sent his hands exploring down his body.  
  
It felt different. Not unpleasant, but not quite pleasant either. Just strange. And Luke was looking at him, eyes following his hands in a way that made his hands feel less like brave explorers searching unknown lands and more like tour guides, showing one sight of specially interest after another. Not a bad feeling, really.  
  
"If you want, I can be a woman too," Luke said. "You’re pretty good with girls, considering that you never had one."  
  
The last time Luke had been tall and slightly, nicely, pear-shaped, and he had demanded they go dancing. David had liked the way his hands felt on Luke’s hips, creeping into the gap between T-shirt and jeans.  
  
After, Luke had introduced him to breasts and let David slide his hand down the front of her jeans, but had refused to take them off. It had been fun and frustrating, and Luke had told him that they would be hands and mouth only when he was a girl. David, who had done some research on Luke, privately thought this was a good idea.  
  
Luke was looking at his face and David had long ago decided that it wasn’t coincidence that lust and Luke were only two letter’s apart. "You don’t have to," David said. His hands were still moving, lazy little movements that made him feel-- something. "I you when you’re you."  
  
He reached out and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of David’s jeans, tugging him in. The movement rolled David on top of him awkwardly, his hands going to either side to brace himself. Luke pushed himself up on one elbow. "You look nice like this," Luke said. "I like it when I show you something new."  
  
He kissed David and when he stopped, his other hand was busy following the same path David’s had taken.  
  
It felt very different with Luke’s hand than with his own, brief explorations, but then David supposed Luke had spent more time as and with girls than he had. Not really surprising that he'd be better at it.

Luke stopped kissing him, just long enough to smile and say, "I’ll be one next time."


End file.
